In a Different Point of View
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: On Hiatus. Book One. 15 year old Gil Grissom killed his stepfather from beating up his deaf mother. He exposed the body, cutting his organs & selling them through the black market to get money to pay off the hospital bills to save his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**In a Different Point of View  
****  
-  
**  
**Summary:** Book One. 15 year old Gil Grissom killed his step-father from beating his deaf mother. He exposed the body, cutting his organs and selling them though the black market to get money to pay off the hospital bills to save his mother from her failing health. Read his dark thoughts that helped lead the man that we knew of what he became...

**Chapter One**

-  
"Talking"  
_'thoughts'  
"sign language"_

-

"YOU FILTHY BITCH!"15 year old Gil Grissom covered his ears as he heard his step father smack his mother across the head. He tried to ignore the quiet sobs that his mother cried, as each whip from his stepfather's belt hit her. Blood was everywhere.

Minuets passed and the sobs slowly died out."Gilbert! Get your ass over here now!" bellowed his step father.

Slowly, Gil came out from his hiding place. He knew what was going to happen to him. "Yes, sir." Gil hissed, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his step-father. The burning hatred went through him, making his hands at his side shake. It had been four years since the abuse started. Ever since he turned 11 years old and his mother remarried to this man, Joseph Andrews . His real father, Guy Grissom died when he was only 9 years old; his mother lonely somehow fell in love with this man. At first, Joseph was a good guy, but when he started drinking, he would yell at them, and a year later he started hitting hismother.

Andrews smacked him.

Gil's head snapped to his right, but he refused to cry out. "I don't like that tone of voice, boy." Andrews hissed his blood shot eyes glare down at him with hate.

"Sorry, Sir." Gil said, hiding the venom out from his voice.Andrews nodded. "Clean this room, boy!" he ordered. Gil nodded, slowly picking up the beer bottles that was scattered across the floor. As he did this, he side glanced at his motionless mother that was lying on the cold floor.

Burning hate started growing through him, as he glanced at the blood that trickled down from her head. He wanted to make sure that she was alright, but didn't. He had learned a long time ago not to. He waited till after Andrews left the house, before doing so. Three years before he had made that mistake. Something that he would never repeat again.

**--Flash Back—**

_12 year old Gil Grissom gasps in horror as his mother fell head first onto the cold floor. Tears flown in his eyes, as he ran to his mother. Right before he touched her hand to tell her that everything is going to be alright, something grabbed him by the arms, slamming him into the nearest wall. _

_"What did I tell you about touching her?" Andrews bellowed out while kicking him in the chest. "You filthy idiot boy!" _

_His cries went unheard._

**--End of Flash Black--**

An hour later, he heard the front door slam shut and the truck speed away. Slowly, Gil approached his mother, shaking her slightly. Slowly she opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight of her son.

_"Are you alright Mother?"_ Gil said to his mother in sign language.

Slowly his mother sat up, painfully._ "Yes, my son. Please help me up to my room."_ Gil did so.

_"Mother are you okay?"_ Gil asked her as he set her on the bed.

_"Yes, Gil. I am alright. Stop worrying. Where is Joseph?"_

Anger swelled up through him again at the mention of his step-father's name. _"He is not here mother. Rest now mother. Everything is going to be alright now. Just wait..."_

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

**

**Words: **622

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading! I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing stories that I posted up that are not finished. But this plot been going though my head, I had to write it. This fic is an experiment.

**I got a New Beta: **fakebeebite21

Either to into my Profile or to the Reviews and click on the profile.

Thanks for Reviewing!

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


	2. Chapter Two

**In a Different Point of View **

**- **

**Summary:** Book One. 15 year old Gil Grissom killed his step-father from beating his deaf mother. He exposed the body, cutting his origins and selling them though the black market to get money to pay off the hospital bills to save his mother from her failing health. Read his dark thoughts that helped lead the man that we knew of what he became...

**- **

**Chapter Two **

**-**

"Talking"  
_'thoughts'  
"sign language"_

-

Gil left his mother's room as he shut the door quietly, not worrying about the fact that his mother couldn't hear anything. For now he would let her sleep.

He walked down the hall way, picking up the broom as he went. He must clean the house, before Andrews comes back from whatever he was doing. If he sees the house filthy, he would give him the same beatings or worse than his mother had today.

_'Why does he have to beat up mother? What have she ever do to deserve it?'_ Gil asked himself, as he picked up half drunken beer bottles and threw them into the recycling bin.

He watched as one bounced out breaking all over the floor. "Shit!" Gil cursed to himself. He kneeled down, picking up the broken pieces of glass. "Ouch."

Blood slowly poured onto the floor from his hand. The cut wasn't deep, nor was it shallow. He got up and walked back down the hallway into the public bathroom. Inside, he looked for band aids, finding none.

Gil sighed in defeat. When was the last time he, his mother or Andrews bought any band aids? It had been years….

Gil shook his head violently. _'Don't think that. The past is the past.' _He thought to himself angrily. _'Father left us. He died because he wanted us to suffer.'_ As he thought this he took one of the light bulbs above the mirror and went into his bedroom.

His room was dark, with no lights what so ever. He got up to his bedside lamp and screwed the bathroom's light bulb in and turned it on. Light dimmed across his room. He sadly looked around his room.

The walls itself was coloured in black paint that wasn't meant to be used to paint walls. The walls were covered in mold and the ceiling was cracking. During the nights, he could hear mice running across his ceiling. His room wasn't clean either, for he hardly bothered to clean it (Andrews never order him to clean it) but it was clean enough that it didn't bother him much.

The only thing that he liked about his room was that his room had plants and interesting science items that luckily Andrews didn't care for him to have. He had cages of mice that he caught that lived in the house, plants that he never thought would grow without any soil, preserved creatures in jars ranging from snakes to mice, and one gift that was given to him not to long ago: a preserved piglet.

He got on his knees, reached under his bed, pulling out a box. Opening it was clean rags that he uses for cleaning and other means. He wrapped one around his hand, putting back the box for safe keeping.

Then he heard an unexpected bang. Jumping ever so slightly, Gil got up.

'_Andrews can't be in the house! It is too soon!'_ he thought as he closed his bedroom door and ran down the hallway.

As he got in the living room, he saw his mother, walking in with a slight limp, picking up some fallen video tapes that looked like she accidently dropped.

His mother smiled sadly at him.

"_Mother what are you doing? You should be resting." _

"_Your stepfather will be here any minute. This house needs to be cleaned. After I am done, I will start making dinner." _

"_No mother. I will do that. Please go back to bed and rest." _

"_No my son. You can't do all of this by yourself. Please dust that desk over there, while I go fix dinner."_

Gil knew he couldn't win this augment. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed a dust wrapper and started helping his mother.

An hour later, the front door opened.

Joseph Andrews, step though the door. Gil bit his lip from gagging as the odor of strong alcohol washed though him. Andrews smirked as he saw his wife setting dinner on the table. He sat at the table and started to eat.

Gil looked up and saw his mother moving her hands. _"Dinner is ready Gil."_ She signed at him. Gil nodded and sat down furthest away from Andrews.

Andrews stared at him, but didn't say anything. _"Mary. Beer."_ Andrews signed at Gil's mother, when she started to sit on the table. Mary nodded and went into the kitchen.

"I see you hardly did anything when I was gone, boy." Andrew said coldly.

Gil bit his lip. _'He is just looking for a reason to hit you. Don't let him get to you.'_

"Woman! Where is my beer?"

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Gil yelled. Andrews smirked. Gil took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking hands.

"What did you say, boy?" Andrews hissed.

"You heard me." Gil said muttered, not taking his eyes from his stepfather.

Andrews stood up from the chair, grabbing Gil at the hair, who yelped in both, surprise and pain. Andrews threw him on the hard floor kicking him at the chest. Gil cried out.

In the back ground, behind Andrews, he saw his mother frozen at the spot, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mother!" Gil cried out, not caring that his mother is deaf or not.

"Noonhmm" Gil heard, as the kicking stopped. There was a large thud after that strange sound. Slowly Gil got up from the floor and cried as he saw what was before him.

His mother lay a few feet from him not moving or breathing!

"Pathetic excuse of a woman!" Andrews yelled out, as he kicked the non-breath woman before him.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you—?"

Gil got up; grabbing the closest thing beside him and started attacking his stepfather.

"What the fuc—" Andrews yelled, but was cut short, as he was slammed onto the floor, his step son on top of him with a metal club.

Gil only saw red. He started hitting Andrews on the face as hard as he could. Seeing that Andrews was crying out, trying to get him to stop, but was failing. Gil felt so powerful. The blood that hit him on the face only made him want to hit Andrews more and harder than ever before.

All the pain, all the sorrows that this man brought to him and his mother, came crushing down. This man will pay of what he did! Gil finally stopped after what felt forever. Blood and what looked like Andrews' brains was all over the clean floor. Gil gasps. Not in horror, but in shock at what he had just done.

He had killed him.

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

**

**Words:** 1,264

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading. Here look, longer chapter! The experiment worked! Whahahahaha!

And those who are wondering: a bathroom is an American word for "toilet room" "restroom" "lavatory" "washroom". Or wutever u want to call it. I live in America so yeah. Sue someone else, lol.

**Please Review! **

**I got a New Beta:** Traci aka fakebeebite21

Either to into my Profile or to the Reviews and click on the profile.

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


	3. Chapter 3

**In a Different Point of View **

**- **

**Summary:** Book One. 15 year old Gil Grissom killed his step-father from beating his deaf mother. He exposed the body, cutting his origins and selling them though the black market to get money to pay off the hospital bills to save his mother from her failing health. Read his dark thoughts that helped lead the man that we knew of what he became...

-

**Chapter Three**  
-

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Sign language"_

- Gil dropped the bloody metal rod onto the floor. He ran to his mother, checking her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt his mother's heart beat, but she wasn't breathing…. He laid her flat on her back, her arms at the sides. Gil slightly hesitated of what he was about to do. He only heard about CPR theory… Would it work? _'I must do this! To save mother!' _he thought, as he tilt his mothers head back, pinching her nose and placed his mouth over her own open mouth. Gil blew into her mouth. In his amazement he watched as her chest started to rise again.

_'What did that guy on TV say, how many breaths? Two?'_ Gil thought. '_Yes, I think its two…'_ he blew two breaths into her month…. Mary Grissom coughed. Gil smiled. He had done it. Slowly, Mary raised her hands to her chest. _"What happened?" _she signed to him.

Gil side glanced at Andrew's corpse. _"It's nothing Mother. Rest now. I will take care of everything. Please…"_ Mary nodded and went into unconsciousness.

Gil sighed in relief again, as his mother was still breathing and had a heart beat. He really didn't know what she would do if she saw Andrew's brains all over himself and the floor…. Slowly and gently, Gil picked up his mother, not surprised how light she was and carried to her to her bed. Quickly he wrote a letter, setting it beside the bed and he walked out of the bedroom.

He walked up to his stepfather corpse, sneering at the body, not bothering to step over the blood and brains. He would clean up the floor later and destroy his shoes. He had to think of what to do. He bit his lip as he faintly remembered reading something about how people sell organs in the black market for $1,000s of dollars…. If preserved right for use of other people….

Quickly he ran back into his room, grabbing large and small jars, quickly sitting them next to his stepfather's corpse. He ran into the garage, grabbing a large box that could be used to store the jars and filled it with dry ice. Carefully filling up the box with dry ice and setting it next to the corpse. Thinking, Gil tried to think of an idea on how to get his stepfather's organs.

"I need a knife." Gil muttered to himself. He grabbed a sharp kitchen knife. He kneeled and carefully sliced the corpse chest and stomach. Rich blood poured out from the body onto his hands and floor.

"Okay, if I remember right. This is the liver." He said to himself, as he pointed at what looked like the liver.

"Stomach and Intestines." As he said this, he carefully sliced each part carefully.

In each of them, he carefully put each organ in a jar that fit just right for the size. He knew that because of Andrews was a drunk, his organs weren't useable in some point, but he kept telling himself, that it wasn't his problem.

"Now for the lungs…."

It took some time to cut through the ribs and such. He couldn't break the ribs fearing to damage any organs that are valuable to sell in the market. He cut the lungs of where (if he remembered right from reading) the doctors cut to take out the lungs for future donations to help and save other people.

As he cut the heart out, Gil told himself time and time again; that he did what he had to do. Andrews was an evil man, killing him was only way to get rid of another evil person from the world, and now he and his mother are free from him. Cutting his organs and selling them is a good cause to help other people. Also, to get money of what he and his mother would need.

Finishing he carefully, closed the lid of the box that was now filled with human organs and dry ice. _'Now the hard part; to get rid of that body.'_ Gil thought. Should he bury the body or put it in the truck, driving to the desert and torching it?

"Both. I will do both to make sure no one is going to find you." Gil said out loud in hatred. Walking back into the garage.

"Where is it?" he asked himself.

There, he found it. He grabbed the old blue tarp and rope. He walked back to the body and started covering the corpse with it and then tying it. Grinning, he dragged the corpse outside, happy that it's late in the night, and threw it in the back of the trunk. He went back into the house, and mopped the blood and guts off the floor and put it into a bucket.

He read in a book that is if it was in the garbage can, the cops could find human blood. He must get rid of the guts with the body. Finished he carried the bucket outside and sat it next to the body. He went back into the house and into his room and changed into cleaner clothes that wasn't stained with blood and guts.

When he was done, he went back into his mother's room. '_She was still asleep, thank God.'_ He thought. _'I will be back mother. I promise.'_ Slightly touching her hair and kissing her on the forehead, Gil left the room.

He grabbed the car keys from the table, locking the house door, climbed in the trunk. Looking around, he sighed in relief when he saw no one was watching him. He smiled.

_'This is too easy.'_ He thought.

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

**

**Words: **1,053

**Author's Notes: **Thanks reading! I hope you all like it!

**Give thanks to my beta:** Traci aka fakebeebite21

**Please Review!**

**--FireChildSlytheirn5**


	4. Chapter Four

**In a Different Point of View**

**-**

**Summary:** Book One. 15 year old Gil Grissom killed his step-father from beating his deaf mother. He exposed the body, cutting his organs and selling them though the black market to get money to pay off the hospital bills to save his mother from her failing health. Read his dark thoughts that helped lead the man that we knew of what he became...

**- **

**Chapter Four**

**- **

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Sign language"_

-

Gil Grissom drove Andrew's truck for an hour and a half. He was slightly nervous of what he was about to do. He turned on the radio, bobbing his head at the music.

"Al rightly folks! It is about midnight in Nevada Country! Now the next song is called Murder Song by Scum of the Earth! Here it is folks!" said the P.J on the radio.

-

_The God, The gun  
The Vaseline  
You dirty pig I'm coming inside you  
The pain, the fear  
the flash, the scream  
You dirty whores I'll murder all of you _

_I monster living sin  
I hate myself the way it slips in  
Taste the black it's on my lips  
So I can cum again again..._**(1)**

-

Gil grinned at these words. "I think this is the best place to stop." Gil said half to himself, and half to his dead stepfather in the back of the truck.

He pulled over and got out, not bothering to turn off the truck. This wouldn't take long, he hoped. He walked to the back of the truck, getting near it, he cringed his nose.

"Argh, you smell sick, old bastard." muttered Gil, jumping up on the truck and kicking the corpse as it fell onto the desert ground with a large sickly thud.

Gil jumped off after the corpse, the bucket filled with human remains on one hand and the other a large shovel (Andrew's always had a shovel in the back of the truck just in case). Gil landed beside the corpse, as he walked a few feet forward, he couldn't stop himself of kicking the corpse.

"I hope you burn in hell, Andrews," Gil hissed at the corpse. "Now that you are dead by my own hands, mother and I won't be hurt ever again! With you gone, mother will be happy again..."

Gil stabbed the hard ground with the shovel. "I will make sure on one would find your corpse for a long, long time..."

The grave was now a foot deep. Gil started muttering to himself nonstop. He knew he was loosing his mind. But, he felt so free! His stepfather is forever gone! No more beatings... no more yelling.

Maybe he would make a friend this year. He didn't allow himself to make any friends, fearing that they would visit his house and find out about the abuse from his stepfather. Gil snorted at himself. Him making friends? Never. He is ghost and forever will be.

After quarter of an hour later, the grave was finished, large enough to put 2 large men lying side by side each other and deep enough that no normal person would ever dig up. Gil turned to the corpse, not bothering to pick up his useless stepfather. Instead he kicked the corpse into the grave ditch. Gil walked back, back of the truck, pulling out an extra can of gasoline and matches from the glove box. Gil started poring the gasoline onto the corpse. Finished, he light up a match. He smiled evilly.

"Say bye, bye... daddy dearest!" Gil snarled, dropping the match onto the corpse.

As the match touched the gasoline, a large roaring fire turned to life. The fire itself was deadly, uncontrollable, and bright. Gil turned his head at one side. Looking at the fire, made him feel... something. A feeling that he had the control and a feeling of power. The smell of the burning human flesh made his body jumps in thrill. _'Where is that damn rod?' _Gil thought suddenly.

"God damn it! I forgot that rod." Gil muttered at himself again. "But no matter... I will get rid of it later..."

"WHO GOES THERE? SHOW YOUR FILTHY HIDE I SAY BEFORE I SHOOT!"

Snarled an unknown voice that made Gil jump. _'A mental note to self; learn a way that no one would sneak up on you.' _Gil turned towards the voice. An old balding man, with dirty coveralls came to view, pointing a shot gun towards his head. Gil heard a small whine of a dog. Looking down he saw a young sheep dog sitting by the man's legs.

"I said who are you, boy! Why are you in my property? What the hell are you burning? Smells like burning flesh. Are you the one that slaughtering my cows and burning them up, huh? If you are, then I will shoot you silly!"

Gil looked at the old man, in a weird look. His stepfather does not smell like bunted cow flesh. He would know...

"What are you deaf?"

At these words, angry shot up within him. This old man reminded him so much like his stepfather for comforting. It was as if his stepfather had come back from the dead.

"Take one more step, and I will kill you." Gil said suddenly, startling the old man slightly at the tone of voice, raising the shovel in front of him. If he didn't know better this boy was telling the truth...

"Are you now..." the old man mocked him." So you do talk, huh? I don't like that tone of voice, boy. Didn't your father ever teach you to respect your elders?"

Gil spat at the old man. "My father and stepfather are dead. Good riddance of them. I hope they and you burn in hell..." Gil hissed, his eyes narrowing at the man.

The man shot him on the leg, the young dog started barking. Gil yelped at the suddenly turn of events. _'Oh fucking shit! I just got shot! Oww!' _ Gil thought, as he landed on his knees in pain. The old man laughed.

"That's what you get for disrespecting your elders and trespassing, boy!" snarled the old man.

Gil looked up, red fire in his eyes. He jumped up raising the shovel above his head, changing at the old man. The old man's eyes widen at the sudden movement of the boy. The old man raised his gun, shooting multiple times at the youth. All but one missed. One bullet hit Gil on his side, but the bullet didn't stop him. Ignoring the sudden pain, Gil hit the old man across the head out cold. The dog kept barking. Gil took a deep breath.

"How dare you shoot me? You will die!" He didn't stop and think. He kicked the old man into the burning fire. The man woke up in pain.

"NO! No! Please have mercy! Help me!" the man cried in agony. Gil didn't flinch of the cries.

"DIE BASTARD!" he yelled.

He watch as the man cried in pain, as he pulled himself up from the burning hole rolling around on the dirt putting the fire out. After the fire went out, his faithful dog came to him, licking his face, whining, titling its head as if knowing that its master was dying.

"Dogs are interesting creatures aren't they, old man?" Gil said limping closer at the burned man before him.

The old man wasn't recognizable. The man's whole body was covered in third degree burns, only his eyes weren't burned, staring at him fear and pain.

"Help... me..." the man whispered his breath rangy. Gil knelled beside him and shook his head slowly.

The man died.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

** Words: **1,350 

**Author's Notes: **I am back! Yeah!. Another chapter finished. Wow, this story is getting pretty dark and morbid huh:)

**(1) Murder Song: **singed by Scum of the Earth. idk where I got that song. I just google-d it by typing "murder" "song" "lyrics" and found it.

**PLEASE Review! **Thanks!

**--FireChildSlytherin5 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now Beta-ed Chapter! Thanks Traci!**

* * *

**In a Different Point of View**

**-**

**Summary:** Book One. 15 year old Gil Grissom killed his step-father from beating his deaf mother. He exposed the body, cutting his organs and selling them though the black market to get money to pay off the hospital bills to save his mother from her failing health. Read his dark thoughts that helped lead the man that we knew of what he became...

**-**

**Chapter Five**

**-**

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Sign language"_

**-**

Gil kneeled motionless beside the body as he stared at the old man's burnt corpse. He was still shocked of what he did. Now he responsible of not just one death, but two.

But then he felt angry, as he glanced his own blood flowing from his wounds that old man cause him. To him, the old farmer deserved to die.

Gil stood up, limping as he pushed the body back into the fiery pit, beside his stepfather. As the fire slightly glowed, Gil started to cover the two corpse with the dirt. He felt painful and sore as slowly as the night was thinning, he was finally finished.

Panting, Gil picked up his shovel and walked back to the truck.

He stopped, as he heard a slight whimpering sound behind him. Gil turned and saw the sheep dog, that old man had once owned. The young pup looked at him in a confusing look and then back to her master that was now in his fiery grave.

_'What will come to the young pup?' _Gil wondered to himself. He sighed, as he opened the door. "Get in." he said to the dog.

The dog leaped for joy into the truck and sat on the passenger seat, looking at him with a doggish grin.

Gil got in, as he did so, he ripped up a rag that was under his seat, wrapping it on his wounds. He started up the truck.

Gil Grissom sped down the dirt road, not looking back at the grave set.

There was no remorse in his wake.

-

Gil drove up driveway of his home, letting the dog out behind him. Slowly he opened the front door.

There house was quiet. Too quiet.

"Mother?" he called out.

There was no answer.

Panicking he ran into his mother's bedroom. There on her bed lied his mother, the same position that he left her at. He walked beside her and touched her smooth face. He jumped back in surprise. Her cheek was ice cold.

He checked if she was breathing, thankfully she was. He checked her pulse, which was very low.

Looking at her pale face, he could tell that she was sick. Very sick. What should he do?

Should he call 911?

But then they would find out about the murder of his stepfather. And he will go to jail.

He can not go to jail. He is the only family left for his mother. He can not fail her.

But what to do? His mother needs medial care!

He walked up to phone that sat behind his mother's bed. He hisaent as he dialed a phone number of his science partner, Jim Brass **(1)**.

Jim Brass is a few years older then himself. They are not friends, but more like acquaintance that knew each other. As far as Gil knew, Jim was the closest person that he would trust.

As the phone rang, Gil wondered what he will say….

"Hello?" a tired voice said on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Hm hello, Mrs. Brass. Sorry to wake you, but can I speck with Jim please?"

There was no reply. Just as Gil thought that Jim's mother hung up, he jumped in surprise as the woman yelled "JIM! PHONE!"

Gil waited, biting his lip.

"Hello?" a young man's voice was heard.

"Hey, Jim. Um, I need your help."

"My help? Come on Gil, its 5 in morning!"

"I know its early, but this is important! I will tell you when you get here."

"Does this involds Andrews?"

Gil didn't reply, as angier again shot through him. "Get get your ass over here, please."

Jim sighed. "Fine."

"Please hurry."

-

Gil sat beside his mother. Making sure she was still breathing. Making sure she was warm, hugging her, telling her that's everything is going to be all right.

He jumped as he heard a knock on the front door.

He ran to the front door. As Gil opened the door, behind it stood a tall teenager, with gangly hair with a cigarette in his right hand. **(2)**

Gil make a face with him. Jim smiled, as he finished it. "Keep forgetting you hate smokes."

Gil let him in, rolling his eyes.

"What the fuck is that smell? Is that blood?" Jim asked him, looking at him. "What did you do this time, Gil?"

Gil sighed as he told him everything that happened that night. As Gil told him that story, Gil preyed that Jim would understand. Jim didn't interrupt him, for that Gil was grateful.

As he finished his story, Jim looked at him in shock. Jim, knew that Andrews was abusive, but he never told Gil. "Wow." Jim said. "That was self defense Gil. It wasn't your fault."

Gil nodded. "I know. But.. Jim… I was happy that I killed him."

"He abused you. You should be grateful of his death."

"Yeah I know."

"How's your mother?" Jim asked him. Gil bite his lip.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I can't call the cops. They will put me to jail!"

Jim nodded. "I can take her. With a help of my brother we can tell the doctors that she's our mother. But we can't tell my mother though. She would freak out. We need some money though."

Gil nodded. "Do you think your brother would help?"

Jim smiled. "Of course he can. I won't tell him of what you told me. He owns me."

"Okay. Call your brother." Jim nodded, as he walked over to the phone. He glanced a metal rod that was still stances with blood. Jim shook as he looked it. He dialed the phone.

Gil walked into his mother's room. "Mother. Help is coming. Be strong Mother. I love you."

**(End of Chapter)**

**_

* * *

_**

**Words: **1,241

**(1)** I know Brass (age 55 now) was born January 3, 1953 and making him 3 years older then Gil (age 52 now) who was born in August 17, 1956. And also the fact that Grissom lived in Santa Monica CA as Brass is from Newark NJ when they were children. But lets just say that they knew each other way before and live near each other, before they moved back and went on in their lives. And also for the fact that they went in the same High School. In my story, Gil moved up in the grades.

Did you know that Gil was the youngest coroner in history of L.A County at the age of 22? If he is good as that, would you think he moved up a few years in High School and went to college in a young age?

**(2)** It is known that Jim Brass carries a cigarette lighter. It is unknown that he smokes or not. But in my story, he did when he was teenager.

**Please Review!**

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


	6. Chapter Six

Beta-ed Chapter! Thanks Traci!

* * *

**In a Different Point of View**

**-  
**  
**Summary:** Book One. 15 year old Gil Grissom killed his step-father from beating his deaf mother. He exposed the body, cutting his organs and selling them though the black market to get money to pay off the hospital bills to save his mother from her failing health. Read his dark thoughts that helped lead the man that we knew of what he became...

**-**

**Chapter Six**

**-**

"Talking"  
_'thoughts'  
"sign language"  
_  
_-_

Jim hung up the phone, and just as he was about to turn to find Gil he heard a whine coming from the living room.

He looked up as he saw what looked like a dirty dog lying on its back on the couch, as if owning the place. He stood there, trying to comprehend that he was not imaging things. If he remembered correctly, Gil did not have any pets, if you don't count insects and rodents in cages in his room.

Just then Gil came back from the hallway. "What did your brother say?" he asked him.

"What's up with the dog?" Jim asked, as if he was not hearing the question.

Gil sighed. "It was the old man's dog that I told you about. Nina **(1)** needs a home, so I took her in." the dog, Nina looked up at Gil when she heard her name called.

"You named it already?" Jim asked, not surprised.

Gil rolled his eyes. "What did your brother say?" he repeated the question.

"Oh, he says no problem. But he also said if he gets arrested again, it'll be my head."

Gil nodded. Adam Brass, the elder brother, was a junky that was trying to keep clean of any drugs and anything gang related. So far in his five years probation that he is on (got three years to go) he had failed many times. Gil knew that Adam knew people that would help him get his mother in the hospital without getting deception from the doctors and the police. Adam never admits it to anyone, but Adam also knew people from the black market.

"When is he getting here?" Gil asked Jim.

"Within an hour."

Gil sighed in frustration. His mother is dying and he had to wait an hour for the jerk?

"So, what's the plan? After we get your mother to the hospital?" Jim asked him.

"I need some money." Gil told him as if the most obvious thing in the world was.

Jim shook his head. "Don't look at me, Gil. My family does not have money tree in the backyard."

Gil rolled his eyes. He motions his hands towards him. Jim, a little confused followed Gil outside to the pickup. He watched as Gil opened a cooler. It was covered in dry ice.

"What's with the--" Jim started to ask, when Gil moved some of the dry ice and picked up a jar that was filled in blood and handed to him.

Jim's eyes widen. "Oh my God, is that a fucking kidney!?" he yelped. Gil snatches the jar back into his hands not wanting Jim to drop it.

"Yes."

"What are you doing with all these organs?"

"With your brother's help, we are going to sell them. I looked it up in the Internet. A heart could sell between 10 grand to 50 grand each.

Jim whistled. 10 or 50 grand? And what does he mean 'we'?

"What the hell do you mean about 'we'?"

"I need your help."

"Come on Gil. I am not just some person that you use and throw away like trash! I have a life; I am planning on joining the Marines and after that join the law enforcement. How can I do that when I am locked in jail?"

"Good luck on that." Gil said. Jim glared at him. "Don't worry. If we get caught, I will get the blame. No one will know that you and your brother help me."

Jim looked at the younger man. "You swear?"

"I swear on my mother's life that you and your brother will not be blamed."

Jim slowly nodded. He felt he could trust Gil.

Gil and Jim sat in the living room. Throughout the whole hour, Gil went back to check on his mother. She was starting to get worse.

"How's your mother?" Jim asked after the fifth time Gil came back from his mother's room.

"Not good. I think she's dying." Gil said putting his hands to his face as he sat down the sofa.

Jim didn't know what to do. He and Gil aren't friends, so it was hard to comfort him.

Jim's thoughts broke as both the boy heard a knock on the front door. Jumping from the couch, Gil stood up and walked up to the door looking through the tiny hole. There stood Jim's brother who looked behind himself as if he was hiding something or that someone was after him.

Gil unlocked the door and as the older boy walked into the house; Gil grabbed him by the neck and shoveling him to the nearest wall.

"Hey!" Jim yelped seeing Gil grabbing his brother.

Gil ignored him. "What took you so long, Brass?" he sneered at the young man.

"Easy there, punk. I'm only here because my little bro here said you need help. Bro and I have a deal. Not my fault that it took me a while to shake off the cops down the street."

Gil let him go. Adam rubbed around the red spot on his neck. Man, he has to watch out from this kid, he has a strong grip.

Adam nodded at his brother. "So what's the big hurry that you needed me for bro? My gal, man, she just called me. Do you know what I'm missing? She had one big ass—"

"We don't care about you love life, Brass." Gil interrupted not liking the way Jim's older brother was talking about his girlfriend. He gets a different one each week.

Adam nodded in understanding. "So what got up your ass, fishy?" he smirked.

Gil growled at the nickname that Adam seem to like to call him.

"His stepfather ran off, his mother's dying in the room next to us and we need money." Jim said. Gil looked at him again thankful enough that Jim didn't tell him brother anything.

"Yo bro I don't have any money."

"We know that. We just need you to take us to the Black Market…"

Adam suddenly raised his hands in front of him, scratching his nose. "Yo man, I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. You hear?"

"I highly doubt it," Gil said. "Your eyes are avoiding eye contact and you're touching your nose."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam demanded.

"It means, Junky that you are lying."

"Adam, Gil enough." Jim said, knowing that anytime that both his brother and Gil would start a fight.

Gil nodded. Why is he trying to start a fight when his mother is in the next room fighting? "Jim, tell him our plan. I'll get mother."

Jim nodded.

Gil quickly left the two brothers alone.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words: **1,303

**(1) Nina: ** Short form of names that end in _nina_, such as Antonia and Giannina. It was imported to Western Europe from Russia and Italy in the 19th century. This name also coincides with the Spanish word _niña_ meaning "little girl".

**Words: **1,266**  
**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait! I am getting married this December and I'm moving to North Dakota.

Anyway, hope t his chapter was good.

**Read and Review**

**--FireChildSlytheirn5**


End file.
